Verus Baelheit
Factual Information 1. Baelheit was born 20 years before the opening of the Dark Portal. 2. Baelheit left his family on not so amicable terms to join the Kirin Tor at the age of sixteen. 3. Began training for Archmageship at 30 years of age. 4. Specialized in Illusion and Abjuration during Archmage training. 5. Locked himself and those around him into the Violet Hold during Archimonde's attack, allowing himself and several others to survive. 5. Joined the Violet Eye for a time after the Third War. 6. Specialized in Nethermancy during his time in the Eye. 7. Founded the Magus Senate alongside Haltring and Halliwel. Speculated Information 1. Baelheit is reported to disagree on many things with Lady Proudmoore, preferring Dalaran's original neutrality. Known Artifacts, Weapons and Magics -Nethermancy -Illusion -Abjuration -Oath to Order: A staff with the ability to contain extra reserves of mana. -Rapier -Flintlocke Pistol -Titanic Translator: An earring worn by Baelheit at all times. Publications and Writings The Journal of Verus Baelheit *The date discerning this page is unreadable, though you get the impression it is quite old." I have decided to keep a Diary; I am curious why the idea had not occurred to me before. It may be a bit audacious for me to say, but I believe the eventual sum of my knowledge will be a valuable tool for future generations. As I near my graduation from basic training inside the halls of the Violet Citadel, I confess a feeling of anxiety. One I had not felt since I first entered the gates of Dalaran that wonderful afternoon, but I digress. I have a feeling my next years in Dalaran will be fruitful ones. Archmage Runeweaver claims me to be among a group of very gifted young mages that shall be advancing, along with myself, to advanced training. I look forward to meeting these so called "other" gifted students. The years have been good to me, despite my Brother all but renouncing me as his brother upon hearing my decision to be a Mage. My Father however, seems enthusiastic about the concept, though he probably believes I'll be using my magic to help him and mother out around the homestead. Ha! After graduation, the rest of my classmates and I will be excused from classes for a few weeks, I intend to use the time to return to Ambermill where I grew up, to see what's become of the place. Last I heard, Retired mages of Dalaran, Most notable among them being Archmage Ataeric, had settled down there. Will father soon be seeing a mage academy within Ambermill? What would brother say to that! Time grows short, and I can practically feel the diploma within my hand, so I shall end this entry here. Signed, Verus Baelheit. Day 1,984 Since I was accepted as an advanced student in the ranks of the Kirin Tor, I feel as if I could summon and bind an army of elementals, before that though, perhaps it's best if I manage to summon -one- heh. Things have been disturbing around Dalaran lately. things have become colder since summer ended, and bizarre things are occurring all around Dalaran, even among the Six! Archmage Kel'thuzad was discovered reanimating rats and various other vermin, in complete defiance of the laws against it set in Dalaran. He mysteriously left Dalaran a few months ago, probably as he intended to continue his experiments and knew he would be arrested. I can only hope I've seen the last of him. Things at home have been a little shaky as well. My Father Rathal has rejoined the King of Lordaeron's royal guard and my Brother has departed for Stormwind to continue his training in hopes to be a Paladin, Leaving my mother, rest her soul, and our home in lonely hands, But I hope the good people of Ambermill will do their best to help us along. The Fall has almost passed and We're seeing the first signs of Winter now, It will be cold, but it shall pass, as all things must. Besides, There'll be snowball fights, The Lordaemere lake will freeze over, and to top it off, I've decided to specialize in the schools of Frost magics, what better time to practice? Verus Baelheit. Day 2,017 What in the world is happening? I fear for us all. I have since Graduated from Advanced training and am Now an Official Member of the Kirin Tor. I haven't even gotten a chance to speak to any of my friends, however, as Before Any official graduation ceremony could be held, All Of the Student had been sent to their Rooms, As well as all Kirin Tor members sent to the Violet Citadel. as a now official member, I have been made aware That Four farmers had been brought to Dalaran to be treated for sickness, Which struck me as odd, as though Dalaran contains the finest infirmary this side of Khaz Modan, were a little Short on Priests. I was made all too aware of this when I got my first look at the farmers. They were horrible, skeletal figures, covered in pustules and rotted flesh. One apprentice gagged and vomited at the stench, t was only by sheer willpower that I did not emulate him. The Instructor in charge of their care told me that they would be dead within the hour, Though I am loathe to admit it, That made me very glad, I would have hated for this sickness to spread. I found no relief, though, as Not ten minutes after the Farmer's recorded Death, the farmers arose, They were not alive though, but nor were they living! An apprentice sounded the Alarm and the Citadel guards quickly came and disposed of the monstrosities. This is necromancy, There can be no doubt, But whom? there hasn't been a Necromancer in Dalaran since Kel'thuzad, and he hasn't been seen in months! We are in the deadset of winter, and I fear for the safety of the City, I can only hope that Panic does not set in. There is enough to be worried about already. Verus Baelheit. *The Top Half of this Page is Illegable.* ...-annot believe that this could happen, Antonidas is dead, The Six are beyond contact now. Dalaran has fallen. I have gathered as many survivors as possible. We now hide inside the Violet Hold, one of the few buildings not to be crushed. I don't know how many others have survived; I imagine the number to be distressingly low. Moments before the undead were at the gates, a voice echoed across Dalaran. It sounded like the Prince of Lordaeron. How could he, a paladin betray everything he ever believed in? I don't know, The world no longer makes sense. To add insult to injury, we could feel the spires of Dalaran crumble, I sense Demonic Magic nearby, almost- *this part of the page is smeared by the writer's blood.* -if Kel'thuzad had a role in this, I wouldn't be surprised. Is this the end? Baelheit. *Dated: Four Weeks Later* The world had ended, and we had survived. Archmage Runeweaver had found our refuge inside the ruins of the Violet Hold. The Council of Six had appointed him as the New Leader of Dalaran. He is a fine Archmage, but everyone knows he has some big robes to fill. The Violet Citadel remains in ruins, as does the vast majority of Dalaran. There’s simply so much damage to repair. The City is mostly empty now. I have been told that a certain Garint... Gilthio... *This part is smeared with ink* a Highlord of the Alliance had taken command of Dalaran, yet it seems he had met with an ill fate. Small pockets of Kirin Tor Mages trickle back into the City on an irregular basis. It makes me wonder, Just how many of our people have survived? Lordaeron has fallen to the Scourge, and there are rumors floating about that Alterac has fallen somehow, still we are standing in the ruins of one of the last kingdoms of Man. Stormwind is so distant and Gilneas has closed it's boarders, I can't help but ask, Where will we get help from? Alas, I must try to calm myself. We gathered inside the city square yesterday. Archmage Modera has revealed herself to be a member of the Council of Six, and she had told us that Dalaran would be rebuilt, But that it will take time, effort, and our strongest Magic yet. What will tomorrow bring? Verus Baelheit. Dated: Nine weeks after the reclamation of Dalaran. I had thought that in my years in Dalaran, I had experienced the vast majority of the City's magical capabilities. Reflecting upon my recent experiences, I can I was as wrong as goblin calculations. When I look up at the Sky, all I see is a shimmering, utterly opaque violet Dome. The city has been encased in this strange magical bubble. Capable of vaporizing anything that even touches it. As we have witnessed with the undead, or the Scourge, as they call themselves, as they try. Still, when the many enemies of Dalaran that now exist aren’t trying to tear us to shreds or sacrifice us, There are guards and mages aplenty outside the magical shield that warn wayward travelers to stay away. The thought saddens me, That the People of Dalaran, once so noble and so mighty, have become so secluded and so protective that we cannot even offer aid to the few travelers that still wander these plagued lands. The reconstruction of Dalaran goes well, But agonizingly slowly. After the rubble, wood, debris, and far too many corpses had been cleared from the streets, The City is a pale shadow of what it once was, The Violet Citadel was the first to fall, and it will be many years before such a grand edifice stands tall once again. There has been little time to pursue academic studies lately. Capable mages like myself are taking shifts holding our hands in channeling position for hours. Spells are instructed one minute and immediately performed the next. There is no time to practice, as these spells are the only things keeping all of Dalaran safe. I shall write more later, as I have just received my instructions to maintain the shield. Verus Baelheit. Date: Five months since Dalaran’s reclaimation. A Messenger from the Kingdom of Stormwind arrived at Dalaran today, some news of the outside world at last. While Lordaeron has vastly been destroyed, it is somewhat calming to know that Humanity still perseveres in some form. After a brief discussion and a brief Trip to Stormwind via Portal by an appointed Kirin Tor member, It was publicly announced that Dalaran still has the support of the Alliance. We may count on news arriving from the various other alliance members from now on. Some mages still have Kin elsewhere in the land, and they might receive news from home. I do not think That I shall be receiving such a latter sadly. My father had fallen defending Andorhal from the Scourge. There had been no sign of any body. I hope that he has been destroyed somehow. Things have regained somewhat of a semblance of stability around the city, though not so much that it would be appropriate to name it so again and not ruins. Once the rubble is cleared from the streets and the once proud towers of Dalaran grow taller, perhaps. The thing that concerns me most as of right now is the Shield. It has proven a very capable defense in protecting Dalaran from the Scourge and prying eyes, but thus far, very few mages have been allowed to leave it, and those that do never tell the outside world or what we are accomplishing. The thought displeases me. Hiding here in our safe city while the rest of the world struggles to live after the War to end all wars. But i shall continue to have faith in the wisdom of our Leaders. Besides, in the messenger's report. They told us of the fate of the Orcish Horde that mysteriously departed from Lordaeron's shores mere months before the War. Apparently there’s some steady truce going on? How curious. Verus Baelheit. Category:Personnel Category:Academia